1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chopsticks gripper, and more particularly to an innovative gripper which allows for easy holding.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Given the geographical and climatic factors of Asian countries, the principal meal products (e.g. rice) and a variety of dishes are served using chopsticks and spoons.
With the booming social development and more frequent exchange with western countries, more and more western-style restaurants and snack bars are opened in Taiwan. In such cases, the children in the elementary schools who show great interest in western food have to independently learn how to use the forks and knives in a proper manner.
However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
In the modern era where economic development has benefitted from advanced technologies and foreign investment assistance, many foreign experts live and work in eastern countries but face the problem of learning how to use chopsticks expertly in everyday life and on many occasions.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.